A Beauty of a Cold
by ninewood
Summary: A sequel to A Beast of a Cold...Rumple takes care of Belle when she gets his cold.


_**A/N: A year ago today, I posted A Beast of a Cold so I hope you enjoy the sequel. :)**_

Belle smiled after Rumplestiltskin offered to take care of her, but she knew she was too busy to be sick.

"No, I'm fine," she said when he held up a finger and shook his head.

"That is what I told you, Dearie," he said as she thought back to how sick he was only a few days ago and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yes, I remember, but I don't have time to be…to be…," she said as he waved his hand and handed her a white linen handkerchief. Belle used the handkerchief to cover her nose and mouth as she sneezed then sniffed.

"You are going right upstairs and getting into bed, Missy," he said and her eyes widened. She was getting used to sleeping in her dungeon room so for him to tell her to go upstairs was a surprise.

"But the only unlocked bedchambers are yours and the one where I found a child's clothing," she said and he sighed. The bed chamber was reserved for his son, Baelfire, and he lowered his head as he felt the tears threatening to fall. She looked at him when he lifted his head and smiled.

"Ah, you see, I was going to surprise you," he said, flicking his hands up. "Seeing how well you've been keeping my castle, I decided you can sleep upstairs."

Belle was shocked as he giggled and she smiled. Pointing with his hands, he watched her open the door then leave the room and they headed up the stairs. They walked down the hallway when he stopped at the large wood door next to the doors leading to his bed chambers and he snapped his fingers. The door opened as they walked in the room and her eyes widened.

"Oh," Belle said as she cupped her nose and mouth with her hands and head for the center of the room.

The floor was marble with blue scrolling and gold trim and a dark wood table was at the center of the room. A crystal vase was sitting on top of the dark wood table and was filled with white, red, pink and golden roses. A large marble fireplace was at the back of the room and was lined in gold scrolling. A white mantle clock was on the mantle and a large landscape painting in a gold frame was over the mantel. The curtains were a soft blue with golden cords tying them open and white lace curtains covered the large windows. White marble columns were in the corners of the room and the walls were a pale blue with gold trim. A dark blue and light blue checkered pattern carpet was under the dark wood table and two white leather chairs were angles in front of the fireplace. Smaller paintings in gold frames were on the walls and two bookshelves were embedded in the walls. A large, white wood wardrobe was to the left of the door and a dark wood table was to the right of the door. Crystal animals on mirrored stands were on the dark wood table and the light from the crystal chandeliers made the crystal animals shimmer in bright colors. A white wood writing table was in front of one of the windows and a white wood, high back chair sat in front of the desk. A dark wood vanity with a dark wood stool was next to the wardrobe and a gold hair brush, comb and hand mirror set sat on the vanity.

"Right," Rumplestiltskin said as he walked with his hands behind his back to the dark wood bed to the right of the room and turned, looking at her. "It is time for you to get into bed."

Belle was looking at the other furniture and nick knacks that she hadn't heard him when he snapped his fingers and she looked at him.

"You…in bed…now," he said with a stern tone he had only used when his son didn't listen to him and she smiled, walking to the bed. The bed had four posts which held up a dark blue canopy and the pillows were covered with light blue pillow cases. The sheets were a soft cotton blend and were dyed a medium blue and a sapphire blue duvet was on top of the blue woolen blankets. She sat down on the soft mattress while he watched her and barely rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Um, I don't have a nightdress," she said as he looked at the white dressing screen near the right corner and snapped his fingers. Belle got up when she walked to the dressing screen and saw the white cotton nightgown with little pink and red silk roses sewn on it and smiled. She went behind the dressing screen as he sat on the bed and waited for her to come out. She appeared a few minutes later with her dress over her arms and he stood up.

"I will take that," he said when he walked closer and took the dress out of her hands. He looked at the dress then folded the dress over his right arm then looked at Belle. "Go on. Get into bed."

"But I'm fine," she said and he sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Please," he said as she nodded her head and walked to the bed. She moved the bedding back as she slid under the bedding and sighed after she felt how soft the mattress felt. She moved the bedding up while he watched her then snapped his fingers and the curtains closed. The lights lowered when he walked to the door, turned and looked at her. "I want you to try to sleep. I'll be up to check on you after I madke a healing potion."

"What if I don't?" she teased and he felt his heart lurching in his chest. He thought back to when she had fallen off the ladder and how worried he was if she had gotten hurt. He had never moved so fast nor did he know why he cared so much. It had been so long since he had someone to care for and he liked the idea.

"I will be very cross with you," he growled while wagging a finger at her and she smiled.

"Then I will stay in bed," she said and he left the room, closing the door behind him. She looked at the door as she wondered if maybe the reason he was so worried had something to do with his son.

"Had he died from catching a cold?" she thought then sniffed and was surprised to see a handkerchief sitting on the dark wood night table to her left. Smiling, she picked up the handkerchief when she wiped her nose, placed the handkerchief on the night table then closed her eyes.

_Rumplestiltskin's workshop_

The wooden door to his workshop opened as Rumplestiltskin walked in and closed the door. He placed the dress on the worktable as he looked at the dress and frowned. He knew the dress had some germs from him sneezing or coughing plus her germs when he waved his hand and the dress vanished in a puff of purple smoke.

"I'll make her a new one," he said then walked to the smaller worktable and opened his notebook. He looked through the bottles of ingredients when he moved the bowl with the mortar and started making a potion to cut down the severity of her cold. He made a few other potions when he looked up at the ceiling and blinked his eyes a few times. Picking up the bottles of potions, he left the room while the door closed behind him and went down the hallway.

_Hours later_

The door opened when Rumplestiltskin walked in the room and had a silver tray in his hands. On the tray was a white teapot and the chipped teacup sat on a white saucer. He wasn't sure if she would be hungry so he had made her a light meal and he stood at the side of the bed, looking down at her. Her auburn hair was in her eyes while Belle slept on her left side and her right hand was on the pillow. She looked so peaceful and he hated the thought of waking her. Placing the tray on the night table, he knelt down on his haunches then slowly reached over and brushed the hair out of her eyes. Startled, Belle gasped then opened her eyes and he giggled.

"It's just me, Dearie," he said and she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I do feel a little warm, but that might be from the blankets," she said and he reached over, placing his hand on her cheek. Her skin did feel a little warm and he stood up, looking at the silver tray.

"I made you some lunch," he said as she sat up and placed the pillows behind her. He picked up the silver tray then placed the silver tray on her lap and she looked at the teapot, the chipped cup and the saucer then smiled. There was also a white bowl of beef broth with small potato dumplings, a white plate with dry toast and a silver spoon along with a white linen napkin.

"Thank you," she said as he sat on the edge of the bed and she looked at him. "Are you going to watch me eat?"

"Yes," he said as she smiled then started eating. She admitted the soup was good as she sipped on the tea and could just taste a hint of lemon and honey. She then saw the two little bottles on the silver tray and looked at him. "Those are some healing potions I made. It's better to take them with food."

Nodding, she opened the first bottle then drank down the potion and it tasted sour. She made a face as he shrugged and she arched an eyebrow.

"Medicine is not supposed to taste good," he said and she opened the second bottle. She drank down the potion. A few minutes later she finished the meal when he stood up, took the silver tray in his hands and she watched him head for the door.

"Do I have to go back to sleep?" she asked as the door opened and he turned, looking at her.

"You will in about three minutes," he said then left the room and the door closed behind her. Smiling, Belle snuggled back under the bedding and fell back to sleep three minutes later.

_Days later_

Something woke him when Rumplestiltskin got out of bed and walked to the door. He was wearing a white linen nightshirt and the nightshirt swirled around his legs when he stopped in front of the door and snapped his fingers. The door opened as he walked in the room and headed for the bed, He could hear the raspy sound of Belle's breathing as he frowned and walked to the pedestal where the pitcher and bowl sat. There was a small cloth near the bowl as he poured some water into the bowl and carried the bowl and small cloth to the bed. He placed the bowl on the night table then waved his hands and was covered in a clear force bubble. Air could come in, but not the germs as he sat down on the bed and looked at Belle. Her skin was shimmering in sweat as he reached over and touch her cheek, feeling the heat coming from her skin.

"Oh, Belle, I am so sorry," he whispered then placed the small cloth in the water, rang the small cloth out and pressed the small cloth to her cheeks then her forehead.

"Rumple," she whispered as he hushed her and brushed the hair out of her eyes. She seemed to like the feeling of water on her skin as she sighed and half opened her eyes.

"Does that feel better?" he asked as she looked at him and he seemed to be shimmering in a blue light.

"You're glowing," she said with a crack in her voice and he placed the small cloth back in the water.

"It is a protection bubble. I won't get your germs as long as it's activated," he said and she coughed, covering her mouth.

"I wish I had one when I was taking care of you," she teased and he gave her a crooked grin. He rung the small cloth and patted the small cloth against her neck and she sighed. "Tell me something. Is the reason why you're so worried about me has to do with your son?"

"Why do you think that?" he asked and patted the small clothed against her forehead.

"Did he fall ill and die?"

"Uh, no, he didn't die," he said and placed the small cloth back in the water then rung the small cloth out.

"Then where is he?" she asked with a sleepy tone to her voice and sighed.

"He…," he said then held the small cloth in his hands. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Do you think he would have liked me?" Belle asked as she half closed his eyes and he smiled.

"He would have loved you," he said softly and brushed back her hair.

'What was his name?"

"His name was Baelfire."

"That is a nice name," she sighed then closed her eyes and sighed. "Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered and placed the small cloth on the night table. Getting up, he walked to the white leather chair and turned the chair around to face the bed. Sitting down, he looked at her while he stretched his legs out and folded his arms over his stomach. A few minutes later his chin was resting on his chest as he slept and the fire crackled in the large marble fireplace.

The days passed while he tended to Belle and worried when she didn't want to eat. She had gotten sick a few times and had soiled the bed, but he didn't mind and replaced the soiled bedding and nightdresses. She did notice he had an impish grin when he placed the white goo under her nose.

"Fair's fair, Dearie," he said then giggled. His gold scales would turn pink when he thought about rubbing the white goo on her chest and she shyly smiled, assuring him it wasn't necessary.

_Days later_

"How are you feeling?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he walked to the bed and sat down. Belle felt better as she smiled at him and he took her hand, wrapping their fingers together.

"I feel better. Thank you," she said and he took his hand back then opened the bottle he hand in his other hand. "Do I have to?"

"This is the last bottle," he said with a grin and she sighed, rolling her eyes. She took the bottle then drank down the potion and he took the bottle out of her hand. He got up when she reached up and touched his lower arm.

"Will you read to me?"

"Of course," he said when he sat on the bed against the pillows, reached for the book on the night table, opened the book and started reading. She enjoyed listening to him read as she moved closer and placed her head against the side of his right arm. He glanced at her then went back to what he was reading and crossed one ankle over the other.

A few days later the large doors opened while Rumplestiltskin sat at the spinning wheel and the strings of straw moved effortlessly through the fingers of his left hand. He didn't hear Belle walk closer when she slid her arms around his shoulders and placed her chin on his left shoulder.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked with a cold tone to his voice as she stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I was giving you a hug. I, at least, say thank you when someone does something nice for me," she said and he turned, looking at her.

"I need more straw," he said when she sighed then picked up the basket and headed for the large doors. She jumped when he appeared in front of her then took the basket on the floor and hugged her.

"Thank you," he whispered while she slid her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder.

"You're welcome," she said softly and Rumplestiltskin smiled.


End file.
